familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin Franklin Stetson (1846-1930)
North Providence, Rhode Island |Baptism = |Death = Ludlow, Kentucky |Father = Nathaniel Whitaker Stetson (I) |Mother = Louisa M. Lawton |Spouse = Mary Ellen Stafford |Marriage = December 1, 1875 Grant County, Kentucky }} Benjamin Franklin ("Frank") Stetson was born December 25, 1846 in North Providence, Rhode Island to Nathaniel Whitaker Stetson and Louisa M. (Lawton) Stetson. Civil War Before the Civil War, Frank was living near Freedom, Maine where he was a farmer. He enlisted for three years at Bangor, Maine as a private in Company H, 11th Maine Infantry on September 5, 1862 at "age 18". (Clearly, he lied about his age.) He was described as having blue eyes, brown hair, light complexion, and standing 5 feet 7 inches tall.B. F. Stetson discharge, 1863 Frank was discharged from the 11th Maine on November 23, 1863 at Morris Island, South Carolina "In consequence of diarrhea accompanied with 'chills' or 'shakes' contracted while in the line of his duty on or about July 1st 1863." In his examination, the regimental surgeon stated that he had "chronic diarrhea, following intermittent fevers from which he has suffered during the last four months. He is quite feeble, lower extremities edematous. Disability total now. He is under age--unfit for the Invalid Corps."B. F. Stetson discharge, 1863 He reenlisted for three years at Augusta, Maine as a private in Company I, 7th Maine Infantry on June 22, 1864.B. F. Stetson enlistment, 1864 Because the 7th Maine Infantry had lost so many men due to battles and disease, it was consolidated with men from the 5th Maine Infantry and 6th Maine Infantry whose enlistments had not yet expired. The new regiment was designated the 1st Maine Veteran Infantry Regiment. Frank was transferred to Company I on August 21, 1864. He mustered out with the regiment in Washington, D.C. on June 28, 1865. Regular Army Frank enlisted as a private in Company B, 3rd Battalion, 13th U.S. Infantry at Memphis, Tennessee on December 20, 1865 and assigned to Jefferson Barracks, Missouri on January 1, 1866. He was promoted to corporal January 12, 1866. The muster rolls for October 1867 state that Frank "Deserted Sept 1st 1867" and was "apprehended Sept 5 / 67. He was tried for desertion, found guilty and duly sentenced." On February 1, 1868, he was reduced in rank to private. Frank was later transferred to Company E, 22nd U.S. Infantry in May 1869 during consolidation. His regiment served at Fort Stevenson, Dakota Territory (near present-day Garrison, North Dakota) which served as a supply base for Fort Totten. Stevenson was constructed of adobe bricks and was ill-prepared for the harsh Dakota winters. The winter of 1868-69 was particularly brutal with temperatures below 40 degrees Fahrenheit and snow accumulation above the barracks windows. Frank and many other men were dishonorably discharged on July 13, 1869 at Fort Stevenson per General Court Martial Order No. 36. He had been found guilty of "Mutinous conduct committed on or about Feby 11 / 69."U.S. War Dept., 189? Later life After his service in the regular army, Frank moved to Kentucky where he took up residence in Gallatin County, Grant County, Lincoln County, Boone County, and Kenton County. He worked for the Louisville & Nashville Railroad as a switchman for many years. Frank was a member of the Grand Army of the Republic and frequently visited the National Military Home in Dayton, Ohio. He died in Ludlow, Kentucky on March 4, 1930 and is buried in Highland Cemetery, Fort Mitchell, Kentucky. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Benjamin Franklin Stetson and Mary Ellen (Stafford) Stetson' Ancestors From his paternal great-grandmother Temperance Curtis, Benjamin Franklin Stetson is a direct descendant of Mayflower passengers Edward Doty, Stephen & Elizabeth (Fisher) Hopkins, and Francis Cooke. From his maternal grandfather, he is a direct descendant of Mayflower passengers John Alden, Priscilla Mullins, John Cooke, Francis Cooke, Richard Warren, and William & Alice Mullins. Notes References * 1850 U.S. Federal Census * 1860 U.S. Federal Census * 1900 U.S. Federal Census * 1910 U.S. Federal Census * 1920 U.S. Federal Census * Benjamin F. Stetson, certificate of disability for discharge, November 23, 1863 * Benjamin F. Stetson, correspondence of the Adjutant General's Office, War Department, 189? to the Commissioner of Pensions * Benjamin F. Stetson, volunteer enlistment paper, June 22, 1864 * U.S. Army Register of Enlistments, 1798-1914 * U.S. Civil War Soldier Records and Profiles External links * Benjamin Franklin Stetson at Find A Grave * Stetson Kindred of America Category:Born in North Providence, Rhode Island Category:Married in 1875 Category:Married in Grant County, Kentucky Category:Died in Ludlow, Kentucky Category:Non-SMW people articles